exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Omega
Omega is the Videogame Realm's Conceptual Avatar of video game optional bosses and challenges. Story The Watcher Omega was created alongside Pucca and Yser as an overseer of the Videogame Realm; however, his interest for his duty was somewhat limited, so he retired early and went on as a hidden guardian of the realm, in the guise of a salesman and bartender, while keeping a watchful eye on the world's state. Among other things, he helped Rainbow several times with finding her way, unlocking abilities for her; he also managed to break a powerful curse on David Noachia with his bare hands, proving his immense powers. He however refused to take parts in any battles, since it 'is no longer his role' according to him. Just for Fun Omega appeared as a Divine Servant in a Servant War - perhaps due to his existence as an Avatar and the war happening in a virtual setting. Omega stayed mostly in the sidelines, only acting when Leonardo da Vinci painfully unlocked his abilities, defeating the powerful Nicol Bolas. He would then face the group one more time, before finally joining them and helping with defeating XENOS. He then serenely left afterwards. Appearance Omega is a dark-skinned, bald man with dark eyes and black glasses, dressed in a smoking adorned with a massive black and red cape. Personality Omega is a careless, bored individual who seldom acts on his own except when forced to, befitting his nature as an optional fighter; he will not battle unless he is asked to. A technical pacifist with an appreciation for happy ends and fair fights, he does his best to uphold the law whenever he can, although his lazy and a bit apathetic nature prevents him from actually stopping conflicts. He also has a manifest enjoyment for puns and enjoys taunting others. He seems to have a special relation with Pehelesse. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Omega most probably possesses immense physical abilities, but has never demonstrated them. * Video Game Alteration: Omega was able to break the essence of another Conceptual Avatar with his bare hands, showing his great abilities in code restructuring. * Divine Servant Abilities: Surprisingly, Omega, as a Divine Servant, possesses no offensive abilities and can be considered to be a 'bottom-tier' Servant in terms of abilities. ** Limiters Off: Omega's Advent can only be activated by another, upon accomplishing several pointless actions such as collecting coins or paying Omega with enough energy. When activated however, Omega is a formidable foe, facing up to six Divine Servants as one without breaking a sweat. Storylines * Butterfly Effect III : Loyalty features him as a recurring ally. * Magus Wars : Honesty briefly features him. Trivia * He inspires his physical appearance both from Matrix's Morpheus, and from Bayonetta's Rodin, an infamous optional boss. * His name refers to his role as the last possible challenge one can face in a video game. * He is proud of being an accomplished trombone and saxophone player. Category:Character Category:Avatar Category:Videogame Realm Category:Divine Servant Category:Interra